


I'm Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Brothers, Dancing, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, M/M, Music, Nervousness, Romance, Teaching to dance, everyone in joey drew studios has a secret room, have you seen the size of that place, interruptions, i’m outta here, referencing angst, secret rooms, the dip - Freeform, wine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Willy needs a dance partner and someone to teach him /how/ to dance. Shawn is more than happy to assist.—for Random_ag for being super epic and supportive, driving me to write so much more than I normally do in a short span of time. You’re the best!





	I'm Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



The studio was quiet. It had been a week since the pipes burst, and since then, all of the inky damage had been rectified, repaired, fixed, and cleaned, aside from a few random puddles of ink. It was quiet, however, for a very much related reason. Everyone was invited to a dance in honor of none other than the newest employee, Willy, for his bravery in risking his life to save the other members of the studio. Everyone was debating on who to go with, and some had solid ideas on the person they’d like to go with, yet no solid courage. And so, everyone was silently debating on how to address their choice of individual. Wally told Willy he and Thomas were going together, though it was no surprise to the younger twin, but he congratulated him happily in any case. Willy sighed, pausing at the elevator, leaving the ‘moving death trap’ behind, opting for the somewhat safer staircase, wondering if he should go to his personal choice immediately, or wait for him to come to him, or wait for a later point in the day. Or, since it was taken for a bit of an obvious fact that they would go together, he could just avoid the matter. But, that would be too much like him. He needed to step up to the plate for once. He sucked in a deep breath, making his way down to the toy workshop. Surprisingly, instead of incessant swears and yelling, soft music played from Shawn’s segment of the department. The front area was cleaned as well, as Joey finally agreed that the unholy amount of boxes in the Heavenly Toys department was not up to even his horrendously hazardous safety standards. Willy, glad to not have to tramp around the mess, softly walked towards the source of the gently playing jazz music.

‘Of course,’ Willy thought to himself, smiling as he recognized the song. He laughed, making Shawn aware of his presence. The Irishman grinned, waving him over. Willy sat across from Shawn, gazing into his blue eyes joyously.His hand rested on the table. Shawn’s covered it after some moments. “ _I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover_. Obviously. How am I so lucky to have a four leaf clover like you in my life?”

“I dunno, but my luck must’ve hit me, too, when I met ya,” Shawn smirked, making Willy turn a brilliant currant. “I suppose you came for a reason, unless you just wanted to take another look at this body.”

“A mix of both,” Willy stuttered, before regaining his confidence. “Do you want to go to the dance with me?”

“Without a doubt,” Shawn responded practically instantaneously. His hand pressed against Willy’s gently. “I’d be honored to go with the very special man of the night.”

“There’s… there’s just one thing,” Willy hastily admitted. Shawn tilted his head inquisitively. The blush on Willy’s cheeks darkened to a shade of sangria red. Shawn fancied he could get drunk on that color tinging Willy’s face.“W-well, um, you see… I, uh, I don’t know how to dance.”

“You… don’t know how to dance,” Shawn repeated, astounded and dumbfounded. “I’d expect that you’d dance all the time.”

“I do,” Willy assured him, “but not formal dancing, or dancing with a partner.”

“Am I mistaken in assuming that you came here to ask me to help you learn how to dance?” Shawn lazily iterated, each syllable darkening Willy further until he reached a merlot. Willy nodded after a moment’s hesitation. “I suspected as much, from this new information I’ve received from a special messenger, in person. Excellent!”

“Are… we going to dance here?” Willy asked meekly. “Right now?”

“Why not?” Shawn questioned with jollity, standing and waiting for Willy to copy. It took some time, but he did. “Great! Now, are you more of a leader or follower?”

“Um, either, really,” he confessed. “Let’s just go by height, instead, so you lead, I’ll follow.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” he remarked, then placed one of his hands on Willy’s hip, using the other to take his partner’s. He directed Willy to put his free hand on his shoulder, which he did. “Follow my lead, do the opposite I do. Perfect!”

Shawn coached him through some basic steps, one-two, one-two, and they began to pick up steam. Soon, they were swept into a swing playing on the radio, Willy proving to be a far more developed dancer than he made himself out to be. He laughed when momentum swept them apart, knowing they’ll always flow back together. Their bodies pressed and loosened in quick succession, gliding from one pose to another flawlessly. A twist, a jump, a swing — all simultaneous, yet each one of it’s own. They joined again, and Shawn spun Willy around on his toes, and then — he was in a dip. The music died down, but here they were, in possibly one of the most invariably romantic dance positions of all time. Now it wasn’t only Willy colored Nero d’Avola, but a touch of rouge swathed Shawn’s face, concentrated on his cheeks, right below his bright, flashing, cerulean eyes. His gaze swept over Willy’s face, positively drunk on his aura. Everything about Willy was intoxicating, from his silky curls, dark ale brown eyes, deep porter skin, malt freckles, and especially his Syra blush, right down to his slightly open lips, panting from exertion, colored a heady cabernet. It was thrilling for both of them. Shawn found himself gravitating to those ensnaring lips, and Willy moved slowly to m

“Hey, Shawn! Have you seen my—” Lacie began, poking her head around the bend, and Willy and Shawn yanked away from each other, Shawn nearly but not quite dropping Willy. A flush immediately filled her face, realization of her invasion hitting full force. “Uh… whoops. N-nevermind! Um, c-carry on! So sorry!”

“Well, that’s why dancing in public at work might be a bad idea,” Shawn chuckled nervously, expecting an ‘I told you so’ from Willy. To his relief, he received nothing but an incredulous and out of breath laugh. Shawn laughed as well at the absurdity of the situation. An idea hit him. “Follow me, my mhuirnín. I have something to show you!”

Willy followed Shawn to his separate section in the paint area, yet instead of going in. Shawn stopped him by the shelves. He picked up a Bendy plushie from said shelf, and threw it at the lever with all the plushies piled at its base, hitting it perfectly. Willy gripped Shawn’s lean but muscled arm as the ground beneath him moved. Shawn chuckled, and after three moments of darkness, they emerged on the upper side of the Heavenly Toys department, stepping off the moving platform and onto the loft. Willy looked around in amazement. The loft was fully decked with a work desk, a swivel chair, a radio, paint tools and canvases, but the most surprising thing was the chaise lounge against the wall. Shawn turned the radio to a more blues station, and he stepped over to Willy, who forfeited traditional dance in favor of placing both arms around Shawn’s shoulders. Shawn slid his hands along Willy’s sides, up and down his torso and hips. Their eyes closed as they let the music take over, rocking and swaying. Shawn’s eyes fluttered open as a pressure formed on his lips. Willy’s eyes were closed. Shawn smiled and pressed back, reclosing his eyes, arms wrapping around Willy. But… he was kissing him. Willy Franks was kissing Shawn Flynn for the first time. And in the dance of life, nothing felt more right.


End file.
